


Music makes everything better

by Magicol



Category: Lams - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, also this is my first fanfic, don't be too hard on me in the comments, it's only three chapters, please, so don't think too much of it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicol/pseuds/Magicol
Summary: Alexander walks down the hall of his school, while listening to music, this is the reason why he doesn't notice someone standing in front of him. Both him and the Mystery Guy collapse into each other.





	1. People

**Author's Note:**

> It's basicly just fluff and a little bit of angst, but not too much, I assure you. This was an English assignment and this is my first work on here. So to whoever's reading this, I really hope you like it!  
> Sincerely,  
> Me

**People**

Part one of three

_‘’Music makes everything better, doesn’t it?’’_

Alexander thought as he walked through the halls of his high school. A couple of years ago he came out as bisexual and some people wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. Especially John Laurens, the (to most people) hottest guy in school, but that he is the biggest douchebag. He would always pick on Alexander, saying that he was so desperate that he would be bisexual, that if girls didn’t want him he would just move on to guys. Of course that wasn’t true and he wasn’t confused as some people said to him. He just felt this way.

As he was walking through high school, with his earbuds in, he felt like everything could dissolve into air. It was just him and his Heather playlist. That is why he didn’t notice that he bumped into someone. Someone with broad shoulders, a tall build and nice legs. It’s only when he looked at the strangers face, he knew exactly who he was. None other than John Laurens himself, he felt himself getting redder by the second, especially when John didn’t say anything for about twenty seconds. He just looked at him, with an expression he couldn’t make out. It looked predatorial, but why would he have an expression like that? ‘’I’m sorry, didn’t see you there… well if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton.’’ John said with a bit of a smirk, and Alexander could feel himself getting a light blush on his cheeks.

‘’O-oh, th-that’s okay, it was my fault really.’’

‘’If you say so.’’ Alexander had the feeling that John could see his reddened face, by the fact that his smirk that grew wider and wider.

‘’What are you listening to?’’

‘’Uhm, it’s a musical, i-it’s stupid…”

‘’Try me.’’

‘’It’s called Heathers. Sometimes I get a little carried away in the music, that’s why I didn’t see you.’’ Alexander saw John’s pupils dilate so much that he almost couldn’t see his beautiful blue irises. Wait, beautiful?? Since when did Alexander think his eyes were beautiful? He shook his head, partly to erase the thoughts.

‘’Heathers? I love that musical! I always listen to it in the car.’’ He tells him excited. He quickly adds: “When no one’s watching, of course.” He added with a wink.

“O-okay, uhm I’ll be on my way then… bye.” And Alexander all but ran away from this weird situation.

 _Did he just wink at me?_ He thought to himself. _He’s very dashing when he smirks_. He smiles.

_Maybe people can change?_


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like it.  
> Sincerely,  
> me

**School**

Part two of three

_So The Great John Laurens likes Heathers,_

Alexander grins, unfortunately his teacher notices and asks: “Care to fill us in on what’s so funny?”

“No, sir, my apologies.” Alexander quickly apologizes, he does not like all the attention on him, especially from a certain someone he bumped into earlier this morning. But it’s too late, everyone turns around to look at the person who dared to interrupt the teacher. Alexander looks down at his notebook, where he absentmindedly wrote JL, while the teacher goes on with the class and everyone turns to face the teacher. Well, everyone except John, who looks at Alexander like he is trying to decipher Alexander’s face. That does not help the blush on Alexander’s cheeks to go away. Something else that doesn’t help the blush to go away, is the fact that when John saw that Alexander caught him basically staring, it looked like he got a slightly reddened face. But Alexander can’t really see for sure, because John turns around as fast as he can. _Wow…_ is the only word Alexander can think of. _He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?_ Alexander bites his lip to supress a smile that creeps onto his face. He doesn’t need anymore attention for the day.

After class he all but runs away from the classroom, but is held back by a hand gripping his wrist. A squeal escapes his mouth. _Good job,_ Alexander, _that sounded very manly…_ He turns to see that the hand belongs to John. He lets out a low chuckle, and that sends shivers down Alexander’s spine.

“Hi, Hamilton.” He says. “Hi, Laurens…” Alexander responds, and when John lets another even lower chuckle, he feels his knees go weak for a split second. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Can I?” He looks kind of unsure and worried. And that’s a very cute look on him.

“Uhm, sure… we have a spare hour right now, anyway. Lead the way.” John starts walking, but doesn’t let go of Alexander’s wrist. Only when he sees the look on Alexander’s face, he lets go.

When they arrive to their destination, which is an abandoned classroom at the other side of the school, John grabs two chairs and motions to Alexander to sit down.

“I wanted to ask you if  I ever hurt you. With anything I’ve done in the past.”

“Well, you kind of did… some things you said or did… about me being bisexual and stuff.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry… I only did that to suppress the fact that I’m gay.”

“Wait… you’re gay?” Alexander feels himself getting warmer and is sure that he is pretty red by now.

“Yeah… you’re actually the first person I’ve told, but I’m pretty sure.”

“How so?” Alexander asks intrigued.

“Well, I may have this crush on this really cute guy. He would never feel the same though, I don’t think he likes me that much.” He lets out a chuckle and smirks, but it's more of a sad smile then his signature cocky smirk.

“I’m sorry.”

“It happens…” And he looks a bit sad. The only thing Alexander is thinking about is how badly he wants to give him a hug. _That would be way too weird._ There is a silence for about a minute. Alexander breaks this silence, by saying: “Is there anything else you needed? Because we should get back to class…” “Yeah we should get back…” While they walk back to class, they don’t talk. It isn’t a bad silence, it’s quite comforting actually. And Alexander wants this to last forever. It isn’t until they are back at the classroom that John breaks the silence with: “Thanks for the talk, Alexander.”

“Uhm, sure, anytime.” He answers with a shy smile. And while Alexander walks away, he turns around, only to see John watching him walk away. He turns back with a scarlet face.

Two classes later Alexander walks home with the memory of John’s hand on his wrist on his mind. _His hand felt so warm and soft and caring on his skin. Like he wanted Alexander to turn around, but didn’t want to hurt him._ Alexander smiles again.

_This day was very extraordinary..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, one to go.  
> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any tips or questions, just let me know in the comments.  
> Sincerely,  
> me


	3. Music

**Music**

_Part three of three_

As he is walking home, he has his Heathers playlist on repeat over and over again. He is singing along and some people look at him but he doesn’t care. He is very happy. His person of interest is gay… That doesn’t really mean that he has a chance, because someone like John could never like Alexander.

_But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then we could change again. We can be._

“Beautiful” A voice adds. John leans casually against Alexander’s home. Alexander makes a mental note never to forget this image and how right it looks. Alexander smiles at him. “Just like you.” John adds.

Alexander blushes, bites his lip and looks down. “Hi.” He murmurs.

John chuckles for the fourth time that day, just for Alexander, and Alexander can’t get enough. “You know, Alexander. You’re pretty cute.” And if Alexander wasn’t blushing already, he definitely was now.

“Thank you.” Alexander lets out a shaky breath.

John smiles. And Alexander melts, because while he smiles he blushes a little too, and that lets his freckles really stand out. “Do you like me?” John asks.

“Well, uhm” Alexander keeps looking down. John does not seem satisfied with this answer.

“Because I really like you.” Alexander turns into even a darker shade of red. “Alexander? Could you look at me?” Alexander looks up, to meet the loving gaze of John’s eyes.

“You like me? Why?”

“You are so beautiful, Alexander, and you’re really witty, you always have an answer on everything. Your smile lights up my day and your laugh is so light and bubbly. I really like your hair as it always escapes from your ponytail, it has its own will. Just like you. And you’re really cute when you blush.” Alex blinked twice. For the first time in his life he is at a loss of words.

“Alex? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“Alexander.” Alexander corrects.

John lets out a relieved sigh and laughs.

“And John?”                                                                                                                                                             

“Yeah?”                                                                                                                                                               

“You are so beautiful. Could I kiss you*?” John nods eagerly and Alexander smiles. And with that confirmation, he pulls John down and kisses him. And in that exact moment, he realizes he’s fallen for John _. God, this boy will be the death of me…_

_And you know, you know, you know. Life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray. And you get your way. Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels. My god it’s beautiful. I might be beautiful. And when you’re beautiful, it’s a beautiful freaking day…_

*To whoever’s reading this, consent is very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of this rather short story. I tried to get the meaning behind the story through with only so many words, because it was for a school project. I already went over the 750-word limit( because I have no f-ing selfcontrol ), but I still got a 9, so I'm content.   
> I hope you liked it and while you're here, feel free to leave a comment, a tip or something. I'm thinking about writing another story That is a bit longer than three chapters ;). Leave in the comments if you'd want that or not. I'm probably gonna write it anyway, because like I said, I have no selfcontrol. So goodbye for now.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! One down, Two to go.  
> Sincerely,  
> Me


End file.
